Christmas Wish
by kuntrygal
Summary: Single Father Edward's daughter makes a innocent Christmas Wish.


**Christmas Wish by kuntrygal**

**Found this in my Google Drive tonight & thought I'd repost. **

My apologies first and foremost to Breath of Twilight for dragging my feet on this one. Thanks to my girl Kefe for giving this the once over. I own nothing to do with Santa, or Twilight.

**EPOV**

"Daddy! Did you see me?" my daughter, Lexie squealed as she ran back down the stairs to me.

"Yes sweetheart, I saw you with Santa. Do you want to see your picture?" I asked as they came up on the screen.

"Yes please." she said as I picked her up.

"Did you tell Santa what you wanted for Christmas?" the photographer asked, as I pointed out the pose that I wanted.

"Uh huh." Lexie mumbled around her candy cane that was now in her mouth.

"What did you ask Santa to bring you?" I asked, knowing she probably wouldn't tell me.

"A mommy." she smiled.

"A what?" I nearly choked.

The photographer tried to hide her giggles as she put the photos into an envelope for me.

"Here you go Dr Cullen." she smiled.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas." I replied, still in shock.

"Lexie sweetheart, did you really ask Santa for a mommy for Christmas?" I asked.

"Yep." she replied, still sucking on her candy.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, I want a mommy. And if we have a mommy maybe you wouldn't be lonely all the time."

Damn. Has it been that obvious that I'm lonely that my four year old daughter has picked up on it? Lexie never knew her mother, Lauren. My sweet daughter had been the product of a one night stand. Lauren didn't want children, and when she found out she was pregnant, she had demanded money from me for an abortion. I, of course, refused. After talking it over with my parents, we kept Lauren very comfortable throughout her pregnancy. Once Lexie was born, we gave her a generous sum of money, and she signed over her parental rights. I've raised her with the help of my mom, and sister Alice. I haven't been with any other women since Lauren. Loneliness was an understatement in all honesty.

"Daddy, can we get a hot chocolate and a cookie?" Lexie asked, pointing at the Starbucks in the mall.

"Sure baby." I said, smiling at her.

We went into the store, and I ordered a cookie and hot chocolate for Lexie, and a coffee for myself. We were sitting at the table talking about our Christmas plans while sipping our drinks when I heard the woman behind us raising her voice, pleading with someone on the phone.

"Yes ma'am. I understand, but Victoria please! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!"

I sighed to myself, I couldn't believe tomorrow was Christmas Eve. My parents had flown out yesterday to visit the family in Chicago. I would be seeing my sister, Alice on Christmas day, but it wasn't the same without my parents. Not only that, but Alice also had plans with her husband's family. His sister Rosalie, had recently married her High School sweetheart, so Christmas was a big deal with the Hale family this year. I guess it was just going to be Lexie and I on Christmas morning.

"Yes ma'am, I'll bring it out there tomorrow." she sighed sadly. "No ma'am, I understand."

I could understand the frustration of having to work on the holiday. I was lucky to have been able to get permission to be off for that day to be with Lexie. Suddenly, the woman behind me gasped.

"Yes Victoria, I'm very grateful for this opportunity! But must you remind me constantly that I am alone!"

I heard her huff in frustration, and then heard the distinct sound of a phone snapping shut.

"Why do I continue to work for that evil woman?" she groaned.

"Daddy, is that lady okay?" Lexie asked, peering over the back of the booth.

"Lexie honey, it's not nice to stare." I told her, turning her around.

I could hear sniffling behind us now, and the sounds of the woman taking gasping breaths as she tried to hold in her sobs.

"But daddy, she's sad. She said she's alone too. She needs a family."

I groaned, shaking my head, "No Lexie, I'm sure she'll be just fine. Come on, let's go."

We stood up from our table to leave, and just as we were turning around I ran directly into a small feminine body.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she stammered as papers and folders fell to the floor.

"No, please let me help. I'm sorry I didn't see you." I said, bending down to help her retrieve them from the floor. "Here you go." I said, handing her a folder.

"Thank you." she replied quietly.

We looked up at the same time, and I found myself gazing into a very familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella Swan? Is that you?" I asked in shock.

I'd had the biggest crush on her in our senior year in High School. She had just moved to Forks for her Junior year. She was quiet, and mostly kept to herself. A lot of the boys liked her, but were too scared to ask her out because she was the Chief's daughter. When I heard she was spending a lot of time on the reservation, I assumed she was seeing someone there and never asked her out. I felt like a fool when I found out she had remained single. After I left for Medical school, and she attended college in Washington State, we never saw each other. I had heard that her father recently passed away, and she had moved to Seattle. This was the first time I'd seen her since we graduated High School.

"Edward Cullen?" she asked timidly.

I smiled brightly, she remembered me!

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my goodness! It's so good to see you!"

I almost went into shock when she practically launched herself at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly and her forgotten papers fell back to the floor.

"It's good to see you too." I murmured as I eagerly returned the embrace.

"Daddy? Do you know her?" Lexie asked, behind us.

"Oh goodness! Edward, I'm so sorry!" Bella gushed as she jumped away from me.

I chuckled, standing up and gathering her papers. "It's okay Bella. This is my daughter Lexie." I said, holding my hand out to Lexie.

I noticed her eyes glisten as she smiled, "Hello, it's nice to meet you Lexie."

Lexie smiled in return as she shook Bella's hand, "You're pretty."

Bella and I both laughed in response.

"Well, thank you." Bella blushed.

"So, working on Christmas Eve?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, you heard that huh?" she groaned.

"Yeah."

She sighed shaking her head, "Yeah, unfortunately. But it's okay. I didn't have any plans anyway. Just me, my TV dinner and Ralphie shooting his eye out on TV."

I chuckled as Lexie tugged on my head, "Who's Ralphie daddy?"

Bella and I both laughed.

"It was good to see you Edward." Bella said with a sad smile as she grabbed my hand. "I hope to run into you again some time. Maybe you can introduce me to your wife."

"Oh, I'm not married Bella." I replied shocked. Was she saddened at the thought that I might be married? She seemed to be.

"You're not?" she sounded surprised, and even a little relieved.

"No, I don't have a mommy." Lexie pouted. "But I asked Santa for one for Christmas!"

"You did?" Bella chuckled.

"Uh huh." Lexie said, sounding proud.

Bella's cell phone went off, and she groaned in frustration as she read a text message.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go. I need to get to the copier before they close and get this stuff back to the office."

"It's okay. I hope to see you again." I smiled at her.

We quickly exchanged emails, and cell phone numbers before Bella left. I was really hoping that I would see her again soon.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella all night. I wondered where she was, what she was doing, or even how she was doing. I hated to think of her all alone. At least I had Lexie with me, and my family close by. Bella was an only child, and had no other family to speak of. We were on our way back to the house from a last minute run to the grocery store. Somehow I had forgotten to get carrots for Lexie to leave out for the reindeer, and she insisted we go back to the store to get them. I was just turning onto my street when I noticed a small car over in the ditch. But it wasn't the car that had my attention, it was the beautiful brunette who was very obviously arguing with someone on the phone that had my attention. I could feel my smile growing as I pulled in behind her car, and she looked up noticing me. Her eyes grew wide with a smile before waving at me.

"Lexie baby, stay in the car okay? I'm going to see if Bella needs help."

"But I wanna see Bella too!" she whined.

"In a minute sweetheart." I told her as I opened the door.

"I'm sorry! I know it's Christmas Eve, but..." Bella sighed as she closed her eyes. "Yes sir, I understand. Thank you."

She groaned as she snapped her phone shut, and leaned against her car.

"You need some help Bella?" I asked as I walked up to her.

She looked up giving me a small smile, "Thank you Edward. I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. My regular mechanic is out of town for the holiday, and the tow truck driver can't come out until later tonight."

"Well, I just live right up the road. Why don't you come up with us? Lexie would be ecstatic." I told her, thinking of how great it would be.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose. I'm sure you have plans this evening. I'll just wait here for the tow truck."

"Bella, don't be silly! You can't wait here, you'll freeze!"

"I'll be fine Edward really, I wouldn't want to impose on any plans you have with your family."

"We really don't have any plans tonight. I was going to cook dinner, and Lexie and I were going to watch a Christmas movie." I told her, grabbing her hand, "We'd love to have you."

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive." I smiled at her. "I bet Lexie would love to have you help in making cookies. Please Bella, come home with us."

She smiled in response and squeezed my hand, "I would love to."

I spent the remainder of the evening with a huge smile on my face as I watched Bella interact in my home with my daughter. It was almost as if she belonged here with us. Bella had just finished helping Lexie put milk and cookies out for Santa when her phone rang.

"Oh, it's the tow truck driver." she said, walking into the kitchen to take the call.

"Daddy?" Lexie asked as she hugged me.

"Yeah baby?"

"I really like Bella."

I smiled down at her, "So do I sweetheart."

"Edward! You aren't going to believe this." Bella sighed as she leaned against the door frame.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The tow truck can't make it out here tonight. He said it would be tomorrow evening before he could come get my car."

I was inwardly rejoicing at this news. "Oh Bella, that's too bad."

"I don't know what to do! Would you be willing to give me a ride back into town, to my apartment?" she asked.

"No Bella! Please stay here!" Lexie whined.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh sweetie, I would love to. But I'm sure you and your dad have plans."

"No, you can stay! Can't she daddy?"

"Of course she can stay." I told her with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely," I said as I walked over to hug her.

Lexie giggled, "Look! Look daddy! You have to kiss!"

"What?" Bella asked, looking at Lexie, and then me before looking up. We were standing under the mistletoe.

"Oh Lexie honey I don't think..." Bella started.

"Well Bella, you wouldn't want to disappoint her now, would you?" I chuckled.

"Oh, no of course not." she smiled, looking at me.

I leaned down, and very softly kissed her lips. I felt her gasp softly as her hands came up to the back of my neck, and returned the kiss. Just as I was about to move to deepen the kiss we were shocked back into reality by the sounds of Lexie's giggles.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Edward!" Bella breathed.

I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her, "Don't be. I'm not."

I quickly took Lexie and tucked her into bed before joining Bella in the living room. "Would you like some eggnog?" I asked as I grabbed the container out of the fridge.

"Please."

I quickly poured us both a mug, and added some spice rum to it.

"Mmmmm...thanks." she nearly purred as she licked her lips.

"Your welcome." I smiled back at her.

We continued to drink eggnog, and talk as she helped me set out Lexie's presents. We were sitting in the floor in front of the fireplace as I finished putting together the pink princess bicycle. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning, and we were both feeling the effects of the eggnog.

"Gosh it's hot in here." Bella huffed as she pulled her sweater up and over her head, leaving her in just a royal blue Cami.

"Yes, it most certainly is." I nearly groaned.

She smiled as she looked up shyly at me, "Edward, I'm so glad I ran into you again."

"Me too."

"You know, we never did get to finish what we started earlier." she said softly as her cheeks turned red.

"No, we didn't did we?" I smiled as I leaned into her.

Our kiss started out slow as we learned one another. But when I leaned in closer to her, my hand running up her bare leg right under the edge of her skirt she moaned softly into my mouth. The sound sent a shock wave through my system and I gripped her thigh tightly as I kissed her fiercely slowly pushing her onto her back. I had to break off our kiss as Bella was attempting to pull my shirt over my head.

"To many clothes!" she gasped as she took off her top and threw the offending garment across the room

"God, you are so beautiful." I murmured as I kissed down her neck, and across her shoulder. I let my hands slide up under the bottom of her Cami as I caressed her smooth stomach. Bella pulled my back up and into a heated kiss as I slowly inched the silky Cami up to expose her beautiful breasts to me. She gasped as my thumbs skimmed over her nipples and I caressed her breasts.

"Oh Edward.." she moaned.

"Yes my beautiful Bella?" I asked as I trailed my left hand down her side, and slid it up under her skirt.

"Oh..." she gasped as I trailed my index finger along the the edge of her panties.

I slowly raised up on my knees and pulled her panties off of her as she pushed down her skirt kicking it off to the side. She then sat up and eagerly helped me out of my pants and boxers. I quickly grabbed my wallet and pulled out the condom that Alice had jokingly given me the other day, because she had a feeling I was going to need it. She had laughed as she tapped her temple with her finger. Silly little pixie always did have a way of "just knowing" things. I attempted to put the condom on with shaking hands. Bella sat back up and gently helped me as she softly kissed my bare chest. Once we had it rolled on, I looked down at her to see her smiling at me.

"Make love to me Edward." she breathed.

I nearly groaned at those words. How many times had I dreamed of hearing her say those words to me?

"With pleasure."

I gently laid her back onto the floor as I hovered over her, and entered her slowly while I kissed her sensually. She brought her legs up, wrapping them around mine as we began to move together. She lifted her hips meeting me thrust for thrust, and I knew I wouldn't last long. It had been so long since I had been with a woman, and I'd had plenty of fantasies about making love to Bella Swan, but none of them could come close to this.

"Oh God Edward!" she cried as I felt her reach her climax. She pulled me back down into a heated kiss and I tumbled over the edge right after her.

I kissed her softly as I held her in my arms, "Stay right here love I'll be right back." I murmured.

I quickly went into my bathroom and disposed of the condom. I, then, grabbed Bella a pair of my pajama pants, and a t shirt and I slipped on a pair of pants and t shirt as well. When I returned to the living room Bella had grabbed the pillows and blanket off the couch. She quickly put on the pajamas and we laid back down by the fire. I held her as we talked into the very early morning hours before falling asleep.

The morning sun was shining through the windows when I was awakened by the sounds of my daughter's laughter and clapping.

"Yay! Santa gave me my wish!" she cried.

"Lex baby? What are you talking about?" I asked as Bella snuggled closer to me.

"Santa gave me my wish!" she giggled, pointing at me.

Bella sighed happily as she rolled over to face Lexie.

"What's that sweetheart?" Bella asked sleepily.

"Santa answered my wish! He gave me a new mommy!" Lexie cried as she ran over and wrapped her arms around Bella.

I nearly groaned as I wrapped my arms around the both of them, and buried my face in Bella's hair.

"Lexie honey..." I started but was cut off by the sounds of Bella's cell phone vibrating on the coffee table.

"Oh crap! I forgot all about Victoria!" she answered. "Hello?"

I could hear the woman screeching at Bella over the phone.

"I know Victoria, I'm sorry but..."

More screeching through the phone.

"Yes ma'am, I understand but..."

Again more screeching. Bella's face was growing redder by the seconds.

"Well if you would shut up for a damned minute and let me say something I would explain to you what happened!" Bella snapped.

"oooohhh...daddy, she gotta put a dollar in the swear jar!" Lexie giggled, causing me to chuckle.

"No, I will not come up there today you can wait till Monday to get the files.'

"What!" the banshee screeched again.

"Yes ma'am my plans have changed. I'm spending Christmas with my new family." Bella said, before hitting the power off button on her phone.

My heart leaped into my throat at her words.

"You mean it Bella?" Lexie asked looking up at her.

"Yes baby, as long as you and your daddy will have me." she said, biting her bottom lip and glancing at me.

"Forever Bella, we want you forever." I murmured before kissing both of my girls.

** O**

Review for kisses under the mistletoe from Santaward.


End file.
